1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to scenario simulators and methods for testing sensors.
2. Prior Art
Sensors are used to detect ballistic missiles, decoys and other objects moving through the atmosphere. Generally, an optical system of some type is used to project an image of a section of sky to be monitored onto a sensor which is sensitive to infrared radiation. Objects in this section of sky will thus be detected, with the location of the image of the object on the sensor being indicative of the direction in which the object is located.
In order to be assured that a given sensor is in good working order prior to being put into use, it would be desirable to test the sensor before it is put into operation. So far as known, there is no satisfactory method of forming an image having the desired spatial distribution of radiance and temperature range for accurate testing of an infrared sensor.